Navalclash War 2.
Credit goes to VIEF_Cheesecake for some information. The Background After the STI-EU War, GermanEmpire, the largest faction Navalclash had seen was gone. Many members either rejoined INGSOC, A puppeted GermanEmpire state of the STI alliance victors. However, some joined USE, a new faction that had recently appeared. Israel, a former STI member, decided to help out USE and even befriend a couple of their members. This was not to last, as later, when Israel allied them, they were utterly betrayed. Drake_Burping, the leader of Israel had completely lied to them the entire time of being their friend and raided their base. VIEF_Cheesecake, a commander, told his troops to not defend as he knew it was hopeless. Thus, war had begun. The War INGSOC, the puppet-state of the STI alliance was notified by VIEF_Cheescake that they should merge. A little bit later, INGSOC was raided by Israel, a member of the STI alliance even though they agreed not to harm INGSOC. The reason he gave for raiding INGSOC was, "money." Not long after, INGSOC and USE merged to form the U.E.R. United Eurasian Empire. The first things for U.E.R was to remove Israel, STI stated they could care less and didn't want to be involved. Israel however had their eyes set to destroy any UER base they could find. U.E.R launched a bold offensive to help defend Waterhallow. A brief battle ensued where Waterhallow and UER dueled members of the Israeli forces and won. Then, a base of Israel was spotted in South America and raided, so were all their fake bases established around the map. The Giant Arrives. Taconavy, the mastermind of the collapse of GermanEmpire and strongest nation on Navalclash at the time had arrived during the raid and shot dead UER soldiers. VIEF_Cheescake sacrificed himself so his soldiers could retreat to safety. A server wide war had just begun, by the two new superpowers. Sadly though, Israel was crumbling slowly and fell into ruin and remnants shortly after. January-February, 2018. But Taconavy wouldn't fall and had no intentions of letting UER rise any more. They built an indestructable base in the cornor of the map and awaited UER arrival. PenguinH2O and soldiers from Taconavy found a UER-Britiain joint base and raided the British half of it first. Next, now that slimefun was added, things really picked off, not only was there a war, but a semi-cold war for both sides to see who could get the best loot to fight eachother first. A base of the USSR, a minor UER ally was found. Scandinavia, Gatraf's faction, was already raiding it so the Taconavy forces tagged along. UER soldiers armed in Slimefun gear easily held back the milita of Taconavy and forced them out of their base. (The First Battle of East Island.) Enraged, a new attack was made with Taconavy forces armed with slimefun themselves. The tables turned as the USSR was destroyed entirely and all soldiers on their side massacred. All loot was taken and the USSR had effectivly lost and would never do a significant attack on Taconavy ever again. The Great Scarce Though unofficaly called, "The Great Scarce." It is a period in time where the Taconavy highest ranking officers were banned. The incident was after a 3 hour long raid on the UER part of the British-UER joint base, Taconavy finally decided to make the base a helicopter, fly it, and destroy it via crashing ETC. Mr_ZuperAwesome, the Taconavy leader was banned for a week, so was FadedSpectre_. Gatraf said that UER had siezed the moment and destroyed Taconavy via NBZ forums. This was proven false as the base was 100% intact with little to no damage ever done. The war would senslessly carry on until UER and Taconavy agreed they would merge on the Island Update to forum UFP. The Aftermath Both sides were unable to kill eachother despite Taconavy destroying more UER allies and UER bases themselves. Even though Israel collapsed and STD merged with Taconavy or just had members leave, STI was gone and nothing major would happen again. Adventure117217 always stated that, "Don't worry, this isn't nearly half as bad as the Apex War." Implying that many of the members had seen worse. UFP would be greated but wouldn't last long as the UER side wanted to recreate another war and wanted revenge on Taconavy, starting the UFP CIvil War. This war has only downgraded to verbal rivalry however.